Girl's Night Out
by Saiyan Getto Girl
Summary: Just what the title says....The girl's are going out! Please R


Girls Night Out  
  
Author Note; I do not own DBZ or any of the affilates. I own a couple of kids and a packet of goody's headache powders.oh yeah, a man too!  
^_^  
The birds sang happily while the breeze ever so slightly bent the lush green trees.Bulma happily whistled her way through the Capsule Corp. walking towards the Gravity Room her cheerful husband spent his precious time in.  
RIGHT!  
Bulma walked to the metal door and banged on it ever so loudly.  
"VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"  
The door swung open as the nice, handsome,sweaty, luscious,fine-as-hell,Saiyan no Ouji stepped out with the ever present scowl upon his face.  
"WHAT IN THE HFIL ARE YOU SQUALLING ABOUT NOW WOMAN!"  
Bulma stepped back, batting her long eyelashes,and looked up at her husband.  
"Sweety, honey, a thought has crossed my mind." She smiled so sweetly, it could make the devil himself cower in fear.  
"Oh hell, did you strain yourself too much?" He replied mockingly.  
Her blue eyes narrowed down viscously.  
"Well, I thought me and the girls would have a night out and ya'll men might want to join us."  
Vegeta's dark eyes widened at her response and backed away from her.  
"Oh no! HELL NOOOO! Not with you, not with the others, NO! I need to train woman! Not go off loping around with a bunch of screeching females and low-class losers!"  
"Okay, fine by me! Looks like Mr. Buzzy(tm) and me will be having much fun while you, the couch, and Miss Thumb and her four sisters will get aquainted for the next month." This time her face lit up in a big smile.  
Vegeta gulped slowly and looked at his devilish wife.  
"FINE! WHat ever cranks your tractor!"  
She ran up to him and hugged him tightly around the neck.  
"I knew you would see things my way! Be ready by six!"  
She planted a kiss on his lips and pranced back into the house.  
By now the bright cheerful day had turned grey and there wasnt a bird within a hundred miles in sight. Yep, tonight would be the beginning of the Apocalypse.  
  
  
Capsule Corp. 18:00 Hours;  
  
  
18, Chi Chi, and Videl, all sat down in the living room waiting, while Goku, Krillen, and Gohan stood by the door, nervously twitching their fingers, awaiting their doom.  
Bulma walked down the stairs with a very angry Vegeta in tow, mumbling about the woman's awful taste in men's fashion.  
Ignoring his grumbling, she grabbed her purse and car keys.  
"Everybody ready?" SHe asked as the women stood up from their seats.  
They all agreed and piled into the car, which was a very tight fit, women scrunched up front and the men piled in the back fear racing in there minds.  
Videl pulled the gallon of homemade wine she brought for herself and Chi Chi, while 18 opened her small cooler filled with Mike's Hard Lemonades and Watermelon flavored Jack Daniels.They all started giggling evily, admiring their collection of alcoholic products.  
Krillen gave a small sigh and broke out a budweiser from his cooler. He passsed one around to the others and they all started immediantly gulping down.  
'Hey did anybody think of the foam cups?" Videl piped up.  
"Uh-no....."Bulma replied.  
""And how in the friggin hell are ya'll supposed to drink that wine?" 18 said.  
"Oh! I know," Chi Chi piped up," Lets go to McDonalds and order cups of ice!!!!"  
"Oh Hell," the men grumbled.  
"Great!" Bulma yelled as she put the foot to the metal.  
On the way there, 18 had already drank 15 Hard Lemonades and was getting quite goofy.Goku had already started singing Britteny Spears songs and Gohan was trying to catch the dust sparkles flying in the car.Vegeta and Krillen was layed back going over their wills. (~_~)  
Finally they pulled up to the drive through speaker.  
"Welcome to McDonalds'! Could I interest you in our 99 cent specials, tonight?" A young man's voice came through the speaker.  
Before Bulma could tell the order, 18 thrust her head out the window.  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaa, I'd a like some of them eggs without the yellow,......bacon without the fat,........and gimme a bbbiiiiiggggg chicken sandwich, no mayo pickles only,.........oh yaaaaaa,.........no chicken either,...."  
Videl lost her breath laughing so hard. CHi Chi just stared. Bulma started pushing 18 back in the car.  
Goku stuck his face to the window."I wanna Happy Meal with a todddler toy! And a extra extra exxxttttrrrraaa large Dr. Pepper!"  
"Dammet guy's! Just give us 4 cups of ice please!" Bulma yelled back into the speaker.  
She pulled the car around to the window.  
"Here is your ice maam," the young teen said.  
18 started laughing maniacally at the man. Videl was still blue from lack of air. Chi Chi was still looking around wide-eyed.  
Bulma grabbed the cups from the guy. "Hey were gonna have some fuuuunnnn tonight! hell ya wanna join us?"  
The poor boy just looked dumbfounded. "Ummmm, wellllll, I am working!"  
"Well its not like were gonna statatory rape ya or anything!" Bulma laughed out.  
"Calm it down ONNA!" Vegeta growled out.  
The boy saw Vegeta and slammed the window shut.  
Bulma turned around to Vegeta and pouted. "You always ruin a good thing!"  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his face moved to a snarl.  
As they began to drive off, a sudden blast hit McDonalds and a happy Vegeta wore a smile on his face, actually the first one ever recorded coming from him.  
The car drove to the end of the driveway and turned towards Yamcha's............  
  
  
  
Author Note; Well do ya like it? Please review and let me know! Next time will be chaos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
^_~ 


End file.
